<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ice cream by anapatricia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27258970">Ice cream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anapatricia/pseuds/anapatricia'>anapatricia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Romantic Fluff, it's just them kissing tbh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:20:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27258970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anapatricia/pseuds/anapatricia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien and Marinette decide to test each other's sensitivity while exchanging icy kisses.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ice cream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette was in Adrien's room, sitting comfortably while using the boy's computer to create a 3D model of 2,2-dichlorohexane, in a program he had downloaded earlier that day. It was the last molecule missing, Adrien had made all the others, but she wanted to get at least that one.</p><p>"Marinette, seriously." Adrien spoke a little distant, lying on the bed while watching her. - I can do this too, no problem.</p><p>"What team work is this that you will do everything and I will just look?" Marinette spoke while trying to remember the exact angles between the hydrogen atoms in the molecule.</p><p>"Remember that chlorine is electronegative and when there are two together..." He started to speak slowly, while Marinette sighed loudly seeing that the molecule still did not look like the picture in the book.</p><p>"I can do this!" She interrupted him, but she also understood Adrien's line of reasoning. "But thanks." She spoke smiling, even though Adrien could not see her face, and slightly increased the angle. "My God, it looks exactly the same."</p><p>She swiveled her chair quickly to look at Adrien, who was looking at her with a proud smile.</p><p>"Very good, Mari!" He spoke still smiling. "And now?"</p><p>The two stared at each other in silence before Marinette thought of anything to say.</p><p>"Oh, I can go home, if you want..." She said without looking at him.</p><p>"No!" Adrien hurried to say and sat on the bed before speaking again. "I mean, I hardly ever get my friends here, if you want to stay... We could do something, I don't know."</p><p>"Right!" Marinette said trying not to be nervous. "Of course I want to, we can do... Something... Together, like, you and me." She laughed, clearly nervous, and looked away. "It's a little hot in here, right? May I drink some water?"</p><p>"Of course." Adrien stood up. "Come on, I'll take you to the kitchen."</p><p>Marinette got up to follow him and the two went down the stairs in silence, trying not to make any noise so that Adrien's father would not complain and forbid Marinette from visiting Adrien forever, the two went quietly to the kitchen and, when they reached the place, they finally managed to release the breath they were holding and laughed looking at each other.</p><p>Adrien went to the fridge and a few seconds later returned with a glass of water for Marinette, she drank it slowly while he looked at her.</p><p>"It's really hot today, right?" He spoke when Marinette handed him the glass.</p><p>"Yeah. André's ice cream would be perfect now." She commented a little thoughtfully.</p><p>"Oh, it would be good if my father let me out of the house for this..." He tried not to look discouraged, but Marinette realized anyway.</p><p>"But it was great that he let me come here!" She spoke to get around the situation. "To do the job, of course, but anyway..."</p><p>"You know what?" Adrien asked looking at her excitedly and walked quickly to the fridge, opened the part of the freezer, and put his hand inside, searching. "There isn't André's ice cream here, but..." He said concentrated and took a red jar of ice cream from the bottom of the freezer."</p><p>"Oh, God, is that ice cream?" Marinette asked, a little afraid to be a pot full of beans or something like this.</p><p>"Yes, it is." Adrien said smiling at her. "Natalie's secret ice cream that she lets me eat hidden. It's strawberry with condensed milk and has pieces of strawberry..."</p><p>"It must be delicious!" Marinette spoke excitedly. "But it's yours, you don't have to offer it to me."</p><p>"There's no problem for me to share with you." He spoke and then went to the cabinets, bringing two spoons. "One for me and one for you."</p><p>Marinette smiled. "Thanks, Adrien."</p><p>"Is it okay if we eat right here? At the dining room table my dad can see." He explained.</p><p>"It's ok." Marinette nodded and sat down slowly, leaning against the refrigerator, Adrien sat beside her with her legs crossed and watched as she ate the ice cream first. "Wow, it's really good!" She commented excitedly and handed the pot to Adrien.</p><p>"Yes! For sure the best ice cream I have ever eaten." Adrien said before eating some. "You have to eat the pieces of strawberry, they are very good."</p><p>He handed the jar of ice cream to Marinette again, she ate excitedly and couldn't stop smiling at him, that was the best ice cream she had ever eaten.</p><p>Marinette licked her lips when Adrien took the pot to eat some more.</p><p>"My tongue is cold." She spoke laughing and then kissed the back of her hand. "My lips too."</p><p>Adrien placed the ice cream jar on the floor and held Marinette's hand carefully, placing a wet kiss on the back of her hand, as she had done.</p><p>"Are my lips too cold?" He asked when he looked at her again, laughing.</p><p>Marinette laughed, but she was definitely nervous.</p><p>"They are." She said and quickly took the jar of ice cream, eating another spoonful quickly and looking at Adrien next. "Look at mine."</p><p>She took his hand slowly and kissed it's back, as he had done with her hand. Adrien looked at her in silence, surprised, but he said nothing. Marinette continued to look at him, waiting for an answer, or a laugh, or at least a smile.</p><p>But instead he picked up the jar of ice cream again, ate a spoonful and slowly leaned over to approach her, Marinette held her breath watching Adrien's face approach hers, seriously, and when he was close enough, he smiled at her and kissed her forehead.</p><p>"Was it cold?" He asked moving away from Marinette while she nodded, feeling that her heart would jump out of her mouth if she opened it to say something.</p><p>She looked at the jar of ice cream, again on the floor, and gathered the courage she still had to continue whatever they were doing. She ate some of the ice cream and licked her lips before approaching Adrien, leaning over as he had done to her.</p><p>And she kissed his cheek, with a long kiss, because she didn't want to move away from him again.</p><p>"Was that cold?" She asked when she finally pulled away from him. Adrien nodded and put his hand on his face, the kiss had been icy, but now he felt warmer than ever.</p><p>Adrien picked up the jar of ice cream again and ate some more, while Marinette watched it in silence, she leaned back a little when he approached her, making him stay on top of her as he got close.</p><p>The two looked at each other in silence, Marinette looked Adrien in the eye as he observed her whole face, carefully choosing a place to kiss, it was only a few seconds, but for Marinette it was like an eternity and the doubt about what he was going to do left her heart beating faster than she thought it was possible.</p><p>Finally, he kissed her nose and Marinette closed her eyes for a moment, involuntarily, when she opened them again she saw Adrien moving away slowly, smiling at her.</p><p>"Your turn." Adrien said pushing the pot towards her. Marinette blinked quickly a few times to get back to reality and ate some of the ice cream, slowly.</p><p>Marinette took a deep breath before approaching Adrien again, the two stared at each other in silence as she brought her face closer and closer to his, Adrien held his breath, feeling Marinette's own affected breath as she watched him carefully in the same way that he had done a few minutes ago.</p><p>She watched him longer than he had done, unsure of where to kiss him, Adrien looked across Marinette's face and, when she finally looked into her eyes, he realized that she was looking into his mouth, and automatically he did the same and looked at her mouth.</p><p>And before Marinette could decide what to do next, Adrien grabbed her around the waist and leaned back fully, lying on the floor in the kitchen and making Mariette stand over him. The two looked each other in the eye again before approaching at the same time and kissing slowly.</p><p>Adrien felt Marinette's cold lips touch his, their breaths finally matching, as their chests rose and fell in the same intensity. They opened their mouths slowly, kissing more intensely, feeling the inside of each other's mouths equally cold and the taste of strawberry and condensed milk mixing, making the kiss even sweeter.</p><p>They moved away after a while, with their breaths weak, and looked at each other in silence, smiling.</p><p>"It wasn't cold." Adrien commented, still hugging Marinette, her face just inches from his and her body on his. "You'll have to do it again."</p><p>Marinette laughed and held Adrien's face with one of her hands before kissing him again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>honestly, I don't know if condensed milk had the same taste in every country (some people say it doesn't?) but it's really sweet in the country I live, like, reeeeeally sweet. and the pot of beans it's a Brazillian joke because people here uses pot of ice cream to put beans on it all the time and it confuses people who want to eat ice cream.<br/>anyway hope you liked it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>